


Caught - Day 15 - getting caught having sex

by Selana



Series: True Blood - 30 day OTP porn challenge [15]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Slash, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you see that guy? I don’t know if he was more shocked by what we were doing or when I showed him my fangs.”</p><p>“I was a bit busy at the time, or would you have prefered if I’d stopped to look at him?” Godric’s tone was teasing and Eric had to chuckle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught - Day 15 - getting caught having sex

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to my beta [faeleverte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte) who is a huge help - and keeps encouraging me to write more.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun

Eric gasped when Godric pushed him against a wall in the back alley and pressed against him. The blood of their last meal was rushing through their bodies, turning the world even brighter than it usually was for their enhanced senses. Godric’s teeth and lips and tongue attacked Eric’s neck, hands pressed his against the wall, a strong body rubbed against his rapidly growing erection. He ached to pull Godric close, capture his lips in a kiss, but resisted. The hands on his wrists made it clear that Godric didn’t want him to move.

“Stay, I want to taste you.” 

The words were mumbled against Eric’s throat, then Godric let go of his wrists and sank to his knees. Moments later, he had opened Eric’s trousers, freed his erection and swallowed him down in one smooth movement. Eric trembled with the effort to hold still, the sudden stimulation almost too much, as high on blood as he still was.

Eric’s loud moan was echoed by a muffled one from Godric that sent waves of arousal through his already oversensitive body. The world narrowed down to the points Godric touched - strong hands pressing Eric’s hips to the wall, holding him still, soft lips and tongue and sharp teeth moving over his cock. He would be embarrassed about how soon he could feel his orgasm build, if he had been able to form any conscious thought. Everything was just need, want, pleasure. He was so close, just a little more, if only he could thrust into Godric’s mouth, but he couldn’t move, was forced to hold still.

Then there was a gasp that didn’t come from him or Godric. Eric forced his eyes open and turned his head in the direction of the sound. A young man stood at the entrance of the alley and stared at them, eyes wide in surprise and shock. Eric snarled at him, showing fangs and the man turned around and ran away with a shocked cry.

Godric had stilled when he felt Eric tense and glanced up at him, but resumed his ministrations the moment Eric turned back and locked gazes with him. Eric’s arousal had been barely diminished by their interruption, so it took only a few more moments until he could feel his orgasm build and rise, until he came with a suppressed scream. Godric kept licking and sucking until Eric thought he couldn’t stand it for a moment longer, then moved up, pressed against Eric again, pulled him into a heated kiss. 

Eric fumbled between their bodies, opened Godric’s trousers and closed his hand around his maker’s throbbing erection. He only had to stroke over it for a few times, Godric thrusting into his hand in short, erratic movements, then Godric came, moaning into their kiss.

Now that their desire had been sated at least for a while, their kiss went from passionate to loving. After a while they separated and righted their clothing, turning towards the entrance of the alley at the same time.

Only then did Eric remember the young man who had caught them. He grinned at the memory of the shocked expression and the way the man had run when he got a glimpse of Eric’s true nature. 

“Did you see that guy? I don’t know if he was more shocked by what we were doing or when I showed him my fangs.”

“I was a bit busy at the time, or would you have prefered if I’d stopped to look at him?” Godric’s tone was teasing and Eric had to chuckle.

“Oh no, I’m not complaining about anything you were doing, but really, you should have seen his expression.” He tried to mimic the man’s shocked face, but ended up looking entirely silly - which sent Godric into a fit of laughter. 

“I’m not sorry I missed it, you are far more interesting than random strangers.” Godric finally said, when he had managed to control his laughter. 

“Really? Maybe we should hurry home so you can show me just how interesting you find me.”

Godric laughed again at that, but grabbed Eric’s arm and dragged him to their current resting place. They still had at least two hours until sunrise and Eric was determined to use every minute of them.


End file.
